Katria Holderhek
The dwarf lady with the Beard. One of the PCs in the Out of the Abyss campaign. Description Appearance Katria is a fair skinned, average-sized dwarf. She has long, blonde hair, braided both down her head and through her beard. The hair pulled back from the top of her head is tied by a piece of twine with a wolf's fang and an eagle's feather hanging off of it. She has blue eyes and wears mostly furs, rarely any armor. Katria is covered in scars and looks very much like she's going to kill you if you keep standing there staring at her. Personality Katria holds the traditional dwarven values of justice and loyalty close to her heart. She has seen many of the injustices of the world and desires to see those who deserve it to be punished. She feels this with such ferocity, that often her quest becomes somewhat less noble and crosses the line from 'justice' to 'vengeance.' It is more important to see the wrongdoers pay than to ensure the victims/family of the victims get closure, or to simply discourage others from following in the footsteps of the culprit, it must be certain that this person gets what they gave. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. Recently, she's been forced to put aside her need to dispense justice in favor of escaping this maze of the Underdark, but soon this will change. Katria, in some ways, could be described as loyal to a fault. Those whom she views as her companions are under her full protection; she will do right by them always, no matter what the consequences may be. Sometimes it is necessary to pull others down in order to lift up her loved ones. This is simply the way the world works, and she will choose without hesitation. Katria is beginning to experience an intense feeling of bloodlust and this will only serve to amplify her values. Background Katria was born in a wagon, to a family with 10 siblings, though she is the eldest. However, her parents abandoned her, and she was adopted by a family of dwarves. They treated her well, and she lived a comfortable lifestyle in an apartment in a rundown neighborhood. She spent most of her childhood alone with no close friends. Katria was originally from Caer-Konig, a small fishing town in the far northern part of the Faerun. Caer-Konig is a part of a coalition of 10 small towns in the Icewind Dale near the mountain Kelvin's Cairn. At some point, a human wizard named Akar Kessell gained a magic item that allowed him to amass an army of orcs, goblins, and trolls to take over the area of Ten Towns. A fiend came to her in a dream and warned of his arrival. She led her militia and were able to drive back Akar and through some circumstances, Akar died... however, a few years later he was brought back by a necromantic wizard tiefling as a powerful wight and slowly gathered undead and went back and destroyed her town, exiled her. She fled to the south to the dwarven stronghold, Gauntlgrym. This is where she's been for a while. There, she met Mordai, a tiefling necromancer wizard. He's a wanderer, yet successful, and their relationship is friendly. Now in the present day, she was out on a scouting mission into the Underdark with a few other dwarves, including one named Eldeth Feldrun. At some point, they were ambushed by drow and all of her party either died or escaped except for her and Eldeth... over the next few weeks to a month, she was marched through seemingly endless passages and corridors until she came to an underground drow prison camp/holding area named Velkynvelve. She and Eldeth have been there for 10 days. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Out of the Abyss